A New Life
by janel.larue
Summary: Howl is now Human after the war ended. He's been waiting impatiently for news from his beloved Sophie. I wonder what the answer is?


Chapter 1

* * *

It had been approximately two months since the ending of the war. The silly Prince was back where he needed to be, and sadly, Howl's magic was gone. He often moped about it and he still wasn't used to the heavy weight of a heart in his body. With Calcifer gone, it was a lot less noisy aside from Markl continuing his practice with being an Apprentice. Even though Howl was no Wizard now, he still gave his best ability in teaching this young boy about the magic world. Markl was a very smart boy for his age, so he didn't mind that he stayed here in their new home as a continuing Apprentice. Aside from all of this, he was curious and always lingering around Sophie. After two months, he was certain he would see signs of what he wanted. Their first time together as lovers was tense but very . . . pleasurable. It made his face hot every time he had started to think about it. Howl was sitting in the study with a book in his lap, legs crossed, obviously just staring off into the distance as his thoughts continued. He jolted up as he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back to see his lovely silver-haired Sophie that he wished to cherish for as long as he lived as a new Human.

"Howl, I asked what you wanted for dinner." Sophie said, her eyebrows knitting together as she looked him over.

Howl gave a smile. "Ah, I'm sorry, I was thinking," he said, closing the book and stretching as he stood. "I could take something special."

Sophie now rose an eyebrow at him. "You want stew again?"

Howl embraced her, startling her as he sneaked his hands up into her blouse, finding the bare breasts she never seemed to cover lately. It was so arousing to him. "I was thinking something with a beating heart," he replied, feeling her squirm beneath him.

Sophie whined, pulling at his hands in such an effort that didn't even look like she was trying. "Howlllll," she complained, her face taking on such a beautiful red color Howl just couldn't ignore. He rubbed around the areola, nipping at the red of her cheeks teasingly. "You're hornier than you were as a Wizard…"

Howl found the nipple and gave it a small squeeze, feeling her squirm and her heart pound against her rib-cage like his was. He never considered the horny nature he had as a new Human. Leaving her chest and heading south, he nudged his hand into the waist of her skirt she wore, finding the silky soft fabric of her underwear. Sophie's gasp made him laugh, pulling it back as he heard the vague footsteps of Markl hurrying downstairs. Sophie immediately straightened, her face unbelievably red. "Master Howl, I summoned a lizard, look look!"

Markl was holding a Frilled lizard, its frill of skin expanded and hissing at him as Markl showed him off. "That's nice, Markl, but remember you can't keep what you summon. Try to teleport it back like I showed you how," Howl said, his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair he sat in, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. His legs were still crossed as he hid the hard-on prodding at the zipper of his jeans.

Markl didn't look to happy as he was told this, a clear frown upon his face as he rubbed a finger into the lizard's head. Its extra skin folded back into its neck as if it was comforted by this. "But Master Howl…" he muttered, sighing and turning on his heel as he headed back upstairs to his room.

All the while, Sophie was slowly making her way back toward the kitchen. She was seeing the outcome of this and she always seemed to run from it. Howl, even though he couldn't jump to her like he did, was by her side in an instant, leaving Sophie starting to run. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her back to the chair. "I see the look in those brown eyes. Don't deny it," he cooed, pulling her into his lap as he sat down in the arm-rest.

Sophie fidgeted, staring at him in embarrassed defeat. With that, Howl curiously lifted the front of her skirt. He found the small wet spot in the front of her underwear. She was looking away as if she were innocent or a doctor were examining her. That was always fun to watch and the thought was interesting. He slipped his hand inside and cupped her lightly, nudging a finger over to her clitoris. He rubbed lightly, only seeing her face get a little hotter in color to which he rubbed harder. Getting a reaction, fighting to not moan, he gave a smirk and rubbed a little faster with his pressure. This seemed to do it as she let out a cry, reaching down to push him away. Snatching her hands and pulling them behind her, holding her wrists with one hand while he continued rubbing into her. Sophie quivered, seeing the insides of her thighs shaking as well. This was something he noticed that happened when she was close to coming onto him. He pulled back, leaving her feeling this way as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his member free of the clothing that trapped and constrained it. Sophie stared at it for the longest of times, but she finally adjusted herself and did it herself. Pulling her underwear off and to the side, she lowered herself over the tip. Howl reached and held her small hips, purring as he guided her down onto his eagerly waiting shaft.

"You're warm," he murmured, giving a sigh out of happiness.

Sophie gave a whimper in response, humping into him lightly. It was a teasing thing she did since she didn't seem good at this position. She was too submissive to be rough on top of him, so she taunted him into doing it for her. Now, he wasn't going to give in as she rocked herself into him place that always made him cave. As a Human, it seemed to be a lot harder. Gripping at her hips, he managed to get her to stop. Sophie pouted, but as he stood and hauled her over to the table he usually studied at. It was a nice height.

Sitting her down he gestured her to turn, her butt facing him. He wasted no time as he pushed himself back inside her warm depths, giving another sigh. It never got old. His starting thrusts were slow, but as Sophie teasingly swayed her hips from side to side, he latched onto them and rammed hard into her in slow, long movements. This released a pleasant moan from her, the sound making him shudder. "Faster," she said, a demanding tone.

With this, Howl picked up his pace, digging his nails into the creamy skin of her back. The feeling of him being inside her definitely never got old. A shudder rippled throughout his body, delaying his climax for as long as he possibly could. However, Sophie wasted no time with this. She came onto his shaft with a moan and a pleased sigh, but he continued and her moans did as well. Howl tried to take his time, but not but a three minutes later, he found his end. He came into her, gained his vision back and slowly exited. Seeing her leak his juices made him shudder. "You know… This reminds me… Do you have something you're not telling me?" he asked, breathless and warm all over.

Sophie looked back at him, confused. "Why have you been vomiting so early in the morning?" Howl pressed, rubbing his face from any sweat that had dared to form. Sophie's flush and the look upon her face made him smirk.

"Ah… well…" she started, turning to stand. "Howl, I took a test and well…"

Howl stepped back as he pulled his pants back up, fixing her skirt so they didn't look suspicious if Markl returned again with another animal summon. "It was positive…" she slowly said, seeing the spark in Howl's eyes and hurriedly trying to spit some kind of explanation out. "I was meaning to tell you, but I just couldn't! You looked so busy and—"

"Sophie, I was waiting forever for at least some sort of news. You should have said so."

Sophie's tense form relaxed like she expected him to be angry, but he was more than excited. The thought of a baby seemed to show upon their faces, jumping into an embrace that made him laugh. "I don't know if I'll be able to stay sane, but I hope you'll take care of me," she murmured.

"Oh, don't worry. You know I will."

* * *

All credit to Diana Wynne Jones. I take no credit for the characters used in this.

**_Hello, guys! I told you I would make up a second part to all this! I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as you did the first. :) I do apologize for the shortness of this, but it is only a test to see if you all will attack me for more. ;3 - Janel_**


End file.
